A Vibrating Swan
by realJane91
Summary: What happened to Emma Swan after receiving the special gift from Regina, her girlfriend? Read it out and enjoy your laughs.


**A/N: It's beginning... Enjoy the ride of laughter.**

* * *

After the years of hatred, it came down as the civil courtesy to Emma and Regina and it's for their son's sake. The townspeople were surprised that Emma and Regina were friendly to each other but didn't know that they were inseparable frequently.

Except the Nolans and Lucas family, they knew from the beginning and they saw the glint in Emma and Regina's eyes. The ladies had the fire in their feelings for each other. So, Mary Margaret decided to be a matchmaker that day when she found out that Emma actually liked Regina for who she was but not an Evil Queen part.

Mary Margaret put Emma and Regina in same place where they first met and it hit off very well because she forced to push Emma with a dozen roses then dragged her out to the mansion where Regina lived. Mary Margaret knocked on the door loud and ran for her life in the bushes behind the small gate. Emma was confused at her mother and looked back at Regina with her jaw opening in a sight.

Mary Margaret fisted in the air and whistled on her way home. David was shocked that his wife did everything for Emma's happiness. So, they heard the news on the next day. Emma and Regina confirmed that they were dating few months before Mary Margaret put them together. The ladies beat her to it and apologized to Mary Margaret who went slacked for their secret dating.

Ruby owe Granny for some money to bet on Regina and Emma's life. Henry beamed widely. So, it continued like the usual. Mary Margaret got over it and went with her life to raise her second child with her husband. Emma secretly moved in with Regina and Henry right before Mary Margaret put her up to it.

* * *

Forward to the day when Emma got a special gift from her girlfriend, Regina and it was a nice and expensive lingerie. She didn't know that it was a vibrating lingerie so she wore it on that day. Regina was secretly thrilled that her girlfriend wore it to work.

When Emma arrived to the station and greeted her father on her way to her desk. Ruby was a little late for work after waitressing in the diner. David was staying for a bit little before he got a text from his wife that he was supposed to be resting on his bed while others went out for the park.

Emma filed some reports against the drunken people on the street and budget papers for the following year after her year. She hummed a song while she was using her handwriting on the paper. Ruby whistled with the bear claws for Emma and arrived in the station.

Emma looked up at her best friend and grabbed the bear claw. They chatted like usual. Not until few minutes later, Emma jumped in her seat and almost threw her snack. It was Regina from the mirror which she was in her office and played on the remote control.

* * *

Regina chuckled and turned the knob on the low. Emma felt it and jumped once again when her coffee spilled on her. Ruby leaned back in her seat and looked over at the sheriff. David was on the opposite side and just standing near the copier on the wall behind the sheriff's office.

"Damn it." Emma mumbled before cleaning up her coffee mess. Ruby kept staring at her and heard the beep. The blonde sheriff made her teeth chattering while holding to her desk. Emma felt something between in her legs.

David heard it and poked his head under the archway. Ruby stared at her and went perplexed. Emma looked up at them with a small smile then her body started to shake and held it tighter to her desk. Her teeth chattered loudly.

"Ehh!"

It finally stopped. Emma panted lightly and shook her head. David planned to ask her if she was okay but it interrupted his talk when Emma tightly held the arms of her leather chair and shook her body like a seizure but it was not. Her voice brought the noise out in the station.

"Ahhh!"

Ruby long stared at Emma and got up from the chair. David walked inside the office and tried to get her but Emma shakily voiced with her head shaking.

"Da...d... Ahhh!" It put Emma into an orgasm. Her legs felt shaky but weak. Her body started to pant. Her breath got short. Ruby came upon her but went surprised that Emma started to get chattering once again.

But this time, Emma felt her eye twitch as her body started to shake violently. Her hands turned white when holding the arms of the chair and her voice started to moan.

"Oh ahhh! Ahhh!" She felt her pussy being wet on her new lingerie. It started in the rhythm as Emma turned her body to be uncomfortable in the position. David and Ruby backed off and watched Emma squirming in her seat.

* * *

Across from the station to the town hall, Regina enjoyed her show on the mirror and turned the knob from low to medium. It caused Emma to have a long orgasm. She smirked at her girlfriend who got sweaty.

"Ahhh! Oh my god!" Emma shouted as she tightly held her abdominal in the position and her legs twitched. She just got another one. Ruby widened her eyes and clasped her hand on her mouth from giggling.

David blushed as he watched his daughter having a sex orgasm. Emma panted when it stopped. It got heavily on her. She held her finger to her father with a smile and exhaled deeply. Until, it started up again and Emma cursed.

"Oh fuck!" Emma shakily got her body like a big seizure into a sex orgasm. The blonde woman tightly held her hand on the arms of the chair and clenched her teeth. She was red-faced. It was high at this time when Regina turned it up on her remote control.

Ruby watched everything falling off from the desk. Emma tried to hold it longer but her hands flailed everything away from the desk and hit the computer that fell off. Her blonde hair was swaying wildly. Her body went into a high mode.

David widened his eyes as he heard the loud moan from his daughter. It was a perfect time when Mary Margaret came in her office and stared at her shaking daughter. She screamed, ' _ **PORN!**_ ' and ran out of the station.

Regina laughed loudly as she bent her front body down. She watched Emma flailing everything on her desk like the bird. The blonde sheriff kept cursing as she tried to grab something to stay still but it failed.

Ruby tried to hide her laughter but her voice got loud. Emma was pissed off at herself when it came down. She panted heavily and looked around in her office. It was a big mess. Emma sat there on her leather chair and felt wet everywhere on her bottom.

* * *

Finally, Emma stood up and her pants were all over her juices from her long orgasm. Ruby looked down at it and laughed it off. David widened his eyes and swallowed a lump in his throat then walked off. Emma looked down at her pants and said.

"Oh fuck!"

"You got wet on yourself! It's so hilarious!"

Emma sneered at her deputy sheriff and walked out of her office then fell down on the floor when she got in another one of orgasm. She _**howled**_ as her cum flowed heavily on her pants. It was up to max on the remote control.

Ruby widened her eyes as her tears flowed and laughter got in the station. Emma flailed her body wildly and she cannot hold herself to grab something solid. Emma moaned loudly as she cummed.

Regina smiled at herself when she decided to use the maximum high on her remote control. She watched Emma moaning very loudly in the station. Few deputies came in and found her shakily body in a big orgasm. Emma held her finger to them as she moaned.

It stopped. Emma panted once more and she cannot feel her body or legs. She tried to get up with her hands on the railings. She crawled on her knees and her arms got over on the railings. She slowly moved as the deputies saw her wet pants.

Ruby told them that Emma had orgasm too many times as her laughter got loud. Emma flipped her middle finger and she finally reached her squad car. She started to drive but got shakily once again with a medium high between her legs. The car swerved on the way to town hall.

Regina saw it and her laughter got loud. It was her best day to watch her girlfriend squirming under her pants. She held it to the medium high for few minutes then stopped as Emma arrived to the town hall.

* * *

The brunette mayor pretended to focus on her paperwork with her smirk. Emma finally opened the door to see her girlfriend and continued.

"What the fuck did you get me?"

"What are you talking about, dear? I don't understand." Regina sweetly spoke lightly. Emma glared at her and closed the door behind her. She didn't want the attention behind her back because her pants got all of her juices. Her leg felt jiggly as she tried to stand up.

Regina slowly got her smirk as she reached her remote control on her pen box. Emma looked down at the remote control and she yelled. It was too late. Regina turned it up to the maximum high.

Emma screamed her girlfriend's name loud in the town hall. Regina laughed. The blonde sheriff flailed and shook her body like a seizure when she fell down on the ground. Her legs were jumpy. Her hands went wild as she tried to hold the coffee table nearby.

"Reginaaaaa ahhh!"

"I can't hear you, my love."

"Reginaaaa! Tuuuuurrrrrrnnnnnnn ittttt ooooooooofffffff!" Emma moaned as she tried to scold her girlfriend.

Regina chuckled as she turned it down. Emma panted as her pussy got swollen inside. Her orgasm was all over on the floor. The blonde sheriff turned her back on the ground and closed her eyes for a minute. Regina shook her head as her laughter got in Emma's ears.

"Regina, are you fucking kidding me!?"

"What? After all, I bought you a nice and expensive lingerie but I didn't realize that it was a vibrating lingerie with a remote control. I apologize, my love." Regina pouted with an innocent face. To herself, Regina knew what it was for and bought it in a secret way. She wanted Emma to feel good but wanted to torture her badly.

* * *

Emma slowly got to her knees on the ground and glared at her girlfriend. She knew that it was a lie but an innocent one. Regina pouted as her puppy eyes drew her in. The blonde sheriff got closer to Regina's desk but Regina evilly smirked as she turned it up again in maximum high.

Emma screamed as her body took her another orgasm. Regina laughed as she watched her doing a ridiculous dance like a bird. Emma tried to glare at Regina once again as she went red-faced and moaned very loudly.

Regina finally turned it off but it didn't work. She hit the remote control once again and it didn't work. She widened her eyes as her panic started to get high. Regina looked up at her girlfriend who was still having a long orgasm as her voice got louder.

"Turrrtrrnnnnnn itttttt offfffffff! Ohhhh fuuuuuccckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk ahhhhhhhh!" Emma screamed as she chattered her teeth and her body started to shake like a seizure. Her eyes were a little bit red and puffy. Her neck was tight as she tried to calm her down but it failed.

Regina hit the remote control on the desk and tried to fix it for turning it off. It didn't work and it was still on the maximum high. Emma moaned as she went high on her orgasm. The brunette mayor clasped her hand on her mouth as she watched her girlfriend cumming once again.

The remote control malfunctioned and it went on as Emma flailed her body for more orgasm. Regina felt bad for her girlfriend. Emma pointed her finger at Regina and moaned.

"Youuuuuu fuuuuuuucccck ahhhhh!" Emma felt her pussy being clenched as her juice went out. It knocked Emma out as she finished her body. Regina went toward her and felt her hands on Emma's body as it was shaking. Regina decided to take off her pants off and saw the cum over her thighs and legs. It was still dripping.

* * *

In a week later, Emma was resting on her bed in the mansion. Regina was downstairs and made some coffee. The brunette woman felt bad for her girlfriend since the sex panties incident. Of course, the townspeople knew what's going in the town hall. Regina blushed as she carried her girlfriend to her car on way home.

Regina sat on the breakfast stool and sipped some coffee. She finished her breakfast and read some newspaper. To herself, she had a day off from work. So, Regina deserved a rest.

Upstairs from the master bedroom, Emma slowly woke up and stretched but felt her limbs being sore. She sighed heavily and remembered everything from the start to end. Emma widened her eyes as her memories got reeled then got up on her bed and screamed her girlfriend's name very loud.

" _ **REGINA!**_ "

In the kitchen, Regina jumped to the loud sound from her master bedroom she shared with her girlfriend. She slowly smirked to herself and looked at you with a reply.

"Yes, I'm looking at you, _**READERS**_. I hope you like it. Have a good laugh."

In the end, Regina smiled at you and winked before going to upstairs for seeing Emma in the master bedroom.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, I just got that idea from my head today as I washed the dishes. It got me laughing hard as I typed it up. It's hilarious. What do you think?  
**


End file.
